The Baby Thing
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live an infantilism lifestyle. What happens when Burt ends up in the hospital? Daddy!Blaine Baby!Kurt Infantilism. Rated T


**A/N: This is way different than anything else I've written, so bear with me. Daddy!Blaine, Baby!Kurt, Infantilism. Don't like don't read.**

**The Baby Thing**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy!"

Blaine was off the couch in an instant, hurrying to the nursery where Kurt was currently bawling.

"Shush, what's wrong, baby?" Blaine cooed, stroking Kurt's hair gently.

"P-paci," Kurt sobbed, pointing to the ground where his pacifier had fallen.

Blaine chuckled, picking it up off the ground and placing it back in Kurt's mouth.

Instantly, a sleepy look came in Kurt's eyes as he curled back up in his crib.

"Does someone want nappytime?" Blaine cooed.

"Bottle?" Kurt pleaded, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Fine, but then, you need a nap, sleepy head," Blaine stated firmly.

"Yay!" Kurt grinned.

"Daddy spoils you," Blaine muttered, shaking his head fondly as he went to prepare a bottle for Kurt.

The pacifier was soon coaxed out of Kurt's mouth by the sight of the bottle, and Blaine let him suck on it while he grabbed Kurt's favorite stuffed animal bunny, and placed it in his arms.

"There. All better, darling?" he asked.

"Snuggles?" Kurt pleaded.

"Why is it that daddy can never say no to you?" Blaine asked, grinning as he picked Kurt up, bridal style, and carried him over to the rocking chair, before beginning to rock him.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine, his eyes drooping.

"Paci?" he murmured.

"Of course," Blaine chuckled, placing the paci in Kurt's mouth. "Looks like someone needs a nap," he cooed.

Kurt was already asleep though, holding on to Blaine tightly, bunny forgotten.

"Goodnight, my angel," he murmured, soon falling asleep as well.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

"Daddy?"

The soft voice snapped Blaine out of his cat nap immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, looking worriedly down at Kurt.

"Missed you," Kurt whimpered, letting Blaine know that Kurt must've been up for a while.

"Shush," Blaine kissed away the tears. "Daddy's right here, honey," he murmured.

Blaine's phone decided to ring at that moment and he huffed in frustration. He hated it when the phone interrupted his Kurt time, especially when Kurt was crying and upset and scared and clingy.

"Daddy will be right back, don't worry," he murmured softly, kissing Kurt's hair before hurrying off to answer the phone.

"What is it?" he snapped into the phone.

"Blaine?"

"Finn," Blaine replied, bouncing antsily on the balls of his feet while he tried to keep an eye on Kurt. He tended to get very frightened when he was alone.

"Blaine, you and Kurt need to come back right away."

"Why? What's happened?" Blaine asked.

"It's Burt. He-he had another heart attack. We don't know if he's gonna make it."

"Oh my god, I'll tell Kurt right away and we'll get the first flight back to Lima," Blaine replied, hanging up.

"Kurt?" he called, hoping that Kurt could get out of his current 'baby' mindset and back into the adult Kurt. Ever since their kink had become a lifestyle, it had become increasingly harder for Kurt to revert back to his old self, especially under pressure.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked, looking worried.

"We're going back to Lima," Blaine said.

"W-why? W-what's w-wrong?" Kurt's eyes flooded with tears, and Blaine fought to calm himself down, knowing he was only scaring Kurt rather than helping him.

"Your dad's in the hospital," he replied slowly.

Kurt's eyes widened. "No," he whimpered, curling into a little ball on the floor.

_Oh god please, anything but the panic attacks. _Blaine thought to himself. Whenever Kurt was under stress, he usually had a panic attack, and tended to rapidly switch from 'Daddy's Little Boy' to Kurt Hummel, and back again.

"Shh, honey, look at me-"

"No! Daddy-Blaine-D-daddy-" Kurt hyperventilated.

"Shh, shh, honey, calm down. I'm right here, just shush. Shh," he took Kurt in his arms and held him tightly.

Kurt continued to choke on his own breath, sobbing wretchedly until Blaine picked up the pacifier and placed it in his mouth.

"Shh, there there now," he mumbled, kissing Kurt's hair again.

Kurt sniffled, tears still running down his cheeks, each one being kissed away by Blaine.

"Please don't cry, I'm here, baby," he soothed.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Kurt whimpered.

"Hush. No need to apologize, darling. Now, I think a nap would be good for you before the trip back to Ohio, hmm?" he smiled, managing to coax Kurt back into his crib.

"Sleep now, angel," he whispered, then left, walking to his own room to quickly pack so he could keep an eye on his beloved Kurt.


End file.
